Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a series of superhero films and TV shows about Marvel superheroes, such as Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Captain America, and Thor. Captain America: The First Avenger * Jan - Killed when HYDRA blew up the wall of the church, which fell on him. * Church Keeper - Shot by Schmidt after he found the Tesseract. *''Dr. Abraham Erskine'' - Shot by Heinz Kruger. *'Heinz Kruger' - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *Sturmbannführer Hutter - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Gruppenführer Schneider - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon. *Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. *Chester Phillips - Died in timeline about 70 years. Agent Carter http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Carter Captain Marvel *''Mar-Vell - Shot in the chest by Yon Rogg (in 1989). *Norex - Shot twice by Yon Rogg after meeting up with him disguised as Carol Danvers. *'Minn-Erva '- Shot down by Maria Rambeau in her ship. Note: It is likely '''Supreme Intelligence' was killed by Carol, unless a midquel shows otherwise (given the Kree being ruled by an emperor by Guardians of the Galaxy), and according to plans for a scrapped postcredits scene, Yon-Rogg crashlanded on Sakaar and is presumed killed in the Grandmaster's gladiator arena, likely by the Hulk. Iron Man * Airman Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Jimmy - Shot by the Ten Rings. *''Dr. Ho Yinsen'' - Shot by the Ten Rings, sacrificing himself to save Tony. *Omar - Shot by Stane's men. *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's men *'Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar' - Presumably shot by Stane's men. Debatable *'Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger)' - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. Iron Man 2 *Anton Vanko - Died of old age or an illness. *'Ivan Vanko (Whiplash)' - Fatally wounded in the explosion caused by Iron Man and War Machine's repulsor beams. He then detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man. The Incredible Hulk *Tough Guy Leader - Thrown through two windows and against a wall by the Hulk *Kathleen Sparr - Stabbed in the back by Emil Blonsky. Thor *Hailstrum - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki. * Thor Odinson - Killed with one punch by the Destroyer. Resurrected when his hammer returned to him. * The Destroyer - Blown up by Thor. *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. *'King' Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff The Avengers * Heinrich Schafer - Killed when Loki extracted his eyeball. *''Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson'' - Stabbed in the heart by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected with GH.325 by Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. Iron Man 3 * David Samuels - Exploded after being injected with Extremis, due to his body rejecting it. * Drew Grey - Exploded after being injected with Extremis. * Chad Davis - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Jack Taggart - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Sheriff - Shot by Brandt. *'Ellen Brandt' - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *''Maya Hansen'' - Shot in the heart by Killian. *'Eric Savin' - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian '- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed by Pepper with a repulsor beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.?venotify=created Thor: The Dark World *The Kronan - Smashed to pieces by Thor with his hammer. *''Queen Frigga'' - Stabbed in the back by Algrim. *'Algrim the Strong (Kurse)' - Destroyed when Loki activated one of his black hole grenades on him. *'Malekith the Accursed' - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Arnim Zola' - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when he died, and 44 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Renata - Shot by Alexander Pierce after she saw the Winter Soldier in his house. *'Jasper Sitwell' - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *Councilman Rockwell - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Yen - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. *Russo - Killed when the helicarrier he was aboard crashed into the Potomac River after being shot down by the reprogrammed Insight helicarriers under Hill's control. Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill - Died of terminal cancer caused by Ego. *'The Other' - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *Moloka Dar - Executed by Ronan along with everyone else at the Kyln. *Monstrous Inmate - Excecuted by Ronan along with everyone else at the Kyln. *Carina - Disintegrated by the Orb when she tried to harness its power. *'Korath the Pursuer' - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *''Garthan Saal'' - Blown up inside his ship by Ronan with the power of the Orb, along with the rest of the Xandarian Fleet. *Horuz - Killed when his ship was dive bombed by Necrocrafts. *''Groot'' - Completely splintered when he sacrificed himself to save the other guardians in the crash of the Dark Aster ''(his son - the Groot we see in his other films - was regenerated from his remains). *'Ronan the Accuser''' - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Tullk - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Oblo - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Brahl - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Scrote - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Narblik - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Halfnut - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Retch - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot. * Gef - Shot by Rocket Raccoon. * Vorker - Either killed by Yondu with his arrow or blown up along with the Eclector by Yondu. * Taserface - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu igniting explosives with his arrow. * Ego - Killed when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb. * Yondu Udonta - Died in space after giving Quill his only spacesuit. Daredevil http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Daredevil Jessica Jones http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones Avengers: Age of Ultron *'Doctor List' - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *'Wolfgang von Strucker' - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. *''Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) ''- Shot by Ultron in the Quinjet, sacrificing himself to save Hawkeye. *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Ant-Man *Frank - Zapped by Cross with a shrink ray, shrinking him down into a small blob of mush. *Ant-thony - Shot by Cross *'Darren Cross (Yellowjacket)' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Luke Cage http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Cage Iron Fist http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Fist Cloak & Dagger https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Cloak_&_Dagger Inhumans Inhumans The Defenders http://listofdeaths.wikia.com/wiki/The_Defenders Captain America: Civil War *Howard Stark - Head smashed by Bucky (Shown in flashback). *Maria Stark - Strangled by Bucky (Shown in flashback). *'Brock Rumlow (Crossbones)' - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). *Vasily Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. *''Margaret "Peggy" Carter'' - Died of old age in her sleep. *T'Chaka - Killed in explosion of terrorist bombing arranged by Zemo, framing Bucky. Black Panther *''N'Jobu'' - Stabbed by T'Chaka with his Black Panther claws for trying to attack Zuri. (Set in 1992, 24 years before the main events) *T’Chaka - Died in a explosion in the arms of his son. *Mrs. Thomas - Poisoned by Linda and shot in the head by Klaue. *'Limbani' - Shot by Killmonger. *'Linda' - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue. *'Ulysses Klaue' - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda *''Zuri'' - Stabbed in the heart by Killmonger as revenge for causing his father's death. *'Erik "Killmonger" Stevens' - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Spider-Man: Homecoming *'Jackson Brice' - Disintegrated by Toomes with a Chitauri Gun (thinking it was an anti-gravity gun). The Punisher The Punisher Doctor Strange * Sol Rama - Stabbed by a Zealot with Space Shard. * Daniel Drumm - Killed by Kaecilius. * Lucian - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. * Tall Zealot - Stabbed by Kaecilius, simultaneously stabbing the Ancient One * The Ancient One ''- Stabbed by Kaecilius then thrown through a portal, mortally wounding her from the fall. * ''Wong ''- Killed in the Battle of the Hong Kong Sanctum (but later resurrected when Strange turned back time). * ''Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) ''- Killed dozens of times in many different ways by Dormammu due to a time loop. (Each and every death was reversed) *'Kaecilius''' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. *Blonde Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. *Brunette Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Thor: Ragnarok *'Surtur' - Hit in the head by Thor with his hammer, destroying him. He was later revived when Loki put his crown in the Eternal Flame. *''Odin Borson'' - Died of old age after being stripped of his powers by Loki. *''Volstagg'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Fandral'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Hogun'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *Carlo - Melted by the Grandmaster with the power of his staff. *Doug - Killed off-screen by the Hulk. *'Topaz' - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks caused by Banner. *'Fenris Wolf' - Fell off the edge of Asgard during its fight with the Hulk. *''Skurge'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *'Hela Odindottir' - Smashed by Surtur with his Twilight Sword. *'Surtur' - Destroyed along with Asgard when he stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. Runaways https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Runaways Avengers: Infinity War *''Heimdall'' - Impaled by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's weapon. *''Loki Laufeyson'' - Strangled and neck broken by Thanos with the Gauntlet. *All Asgardian - Died in the spaceship explosion by Thanos with the Power Stone. (But some of them escaped from the spaceship) *'The Collector' - Presumably killed by Thanos for the Aether. Debatable, as all that is seen after the illusion is his vault on Knowhere burning. *'Ebony Maw' - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship. *''Gamora'' - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone on Red Skull's orders. Soul transferred to the Soul World after death. *'Cull Obsidian' - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm. *'Proxima Midnight' - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien vehicle with spiky wheels. *'Corvus Glaive' - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon. *''Vision'' - Destroyed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone at his request. This was undone when Thanos rewound time; killed when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his head *''Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''T'Challa (Black Panther) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Groot ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sam Wilson (Falcon) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Mantis ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Quill (Star-Lord) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Doctor Strange ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Parker (Spiderman) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Maria Hill ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Nick Fury ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Shuri ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Betty Ross ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Erik Selvig'' - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sharon Carter - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sif ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Loki Actor - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Galaga Guy - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''May Parker - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Ned Leeds - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Michelle Jones - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Flash Thompson - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Betty Brant - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Abe Brown - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Talos - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Maria Rambeau - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. All those turned to dust by Thanos with the Gauntlet were revived by the Hulk with the power of the Stark Gauntlet and Infinity Stones. Ant-Man and the Wasp * Elihas Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion * Catherine Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *'Stoltz''' - Killed by Ghost (presumably by stopping his heart). *Ant-onio Banderas - Eaten by a seagull * Hank Pym - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of '''Avengers: Infinity War.' * Hope van Dyne (Wasp) - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of '''Avengers: Infinity War.' * Janet van Dyne - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. * Luis, Kurt and Dave - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. Avengers: Endgame *Lila Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Laura Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Cooper Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *'Thanos' - Decapitated by Thor with Stormbreaker. *'Akihiko' - Throat slit and stabbed by Ronin/Clint Barton. *''Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ''- Threw herself over the cliff on Vormir so Barton could get the Soul Stone. *'Nebula (alternate timeline)' - Shot in the heart by Nebula with a blaster. *'Cull Obsidian (alternate timeline)' - Stomped on by Ant-Man. *''Gamora (alternate timeline) ''- Presumably disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones, as she wasn't seen at the end of the movie. *'Ebony Maw (alternate timeline)' - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones. *'Proxima Midnight (alternate timeline)' - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones. *'Corvus Glaive (alternate timeline)' - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones, while laying wounded in Proxima Midnight's arms. *'Thanos (alternate timeline)' - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones. *''Tony Stark/Iron Man'' - Sacrificed himself to destroy Thanos and his army with the power of the Infinity Stones. Spider-Man: Far From Home TBA Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 TBA Untitled Movie Sequel TBA {Possible project announced as a possibility from Marvel; unconfirmed} Falcon & Winter Soldier https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Falcon_&_Winter_Soldier WandaVision https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/WandaVision Loki https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Loki Ghost Rider Ghost Rider Helstrom Helstrom Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Disney